


To the Rescue

by Tevlyn_Tauly



Series: Herpetology [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, REPTILES, Rescue, Short, herpetology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevlyn_Tauly/pseuds/Tevlyn_Tauly
Summary: Something came back from tour with the Glaive and they want it out of their training grounds!





	To the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing. Still getting back into the swing of writing.

The glaive had no idea what to do with the odd-looking creature in the training grounds. It had crawled its way out of one of their bags, Six knows which, and it was basking in the sun in the middle. They had attempted to move it, but it had attempted to bite them.

The request for what to do had passed up the chain of command to the King, and somehow the Prince had overheard and immediately jumped in with a solution.

"I know who to call."

They gathered to see what was going on as the Prince escorted his commoner friend into the grounds, with a plastic box in hand.

"What's that kid meant to do?" Libertus murmured to Nyx, who shrugged.

Prompto spotted the lizard right away. His eyes widened and his smile was almost splitting his face in half. It was roughly 25cm long, mostly black with an orange pattern; the scaling was obviously pebbled too. "Oh, wow, a Gila Monster!"

"A Gila Monster?" Noctis was curious and crouched a little bit away from it. "What is it and how did it get here?"

Prompto chuckled. "It’s venomous, though pretty lazy and it has to chew the venom into its prey for it to work. Usually found out in desert regions. I'd assume it got into a bag and decided it wanted to sunbathe here."

"Venomous? Is it dangerous? Like if it bites you?" Noctis stood up, following Prompto closer, though he was stopped a bit further back than where Prompto was by a Crownsguard.

"Well, it could be. But healthy adults don't need to worry so much as it is not fatal. Painful and nasty, but not fatal. They do hang on pretty tenaciously when they do bite though, so you get sliced by its teeth." Prompto set the box down slowly and lifted the lid off it to lean on the side ready to be placed back on.

"You're going to be okay?" Noctis asked his best friend, worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Prompto crouched closer to the lizard, staying away from the head. "Hey buddy, time to get you out of here before you get hurt."

The Gila moved slowly as if to start walking away, and Prompto laughed, standing up.

"Rude. Come on, in the box with you," he chattered, reaching down and grabbing around the neck with one hand, and at the base of the tail with the other, gently lifting it. "Six, you are heavy. Looks like you've been eating well."

"What do they eat?" Noctis asked.

"Small birds, frogs, smaller lizards, insects and other reptile eggs. They don't eat often, but they eat a lot when they do," Prompto said. He moved slowly, slipping the Gila into the box. He let go and had to jump back as it swung its head to try to bite him, but he did not seem scared at all.

"What are you going to do with it?" called one of the glaive. They looked a little confused that this skinny blond kid was able to deal with the lizard with no problems.

"Check it out, make sure it's healthy and then get it back out to the desert," Prompto answered, grinning. "There's a few others I've got to take out beyond the wall so it can go too."

"What ones?" Noctis asked as Prompto put the lid on the box. "I didn't think you had any that would be released."

"I don't. The Tegu, Pongo, is staying with me. Turns out, he was a pet that was abandoned. But the vet I use rescues others too and I have a deal with them to get a bit extra money. They collect up the ones that are wild and rescued, either sneaking in via bags and cars and stuff or being captured and then let go inside the city, and I take them back out."

"Can I come?" Noctis asked.

Prompto lifted up the box and carried it, no issue, walking alongside the Prince out of the training grounds.

Behind them, the glaive watched in confusion.

What the Six just happened?


End file.
